To Believe or Not To
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: Bella is alive after 200 years after E left her. ALice recieves emails from her and sets out to find her. How can Bella be alive? Read to find out. BTW I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. SummaryChapter Whatever you want it 2 b

To be called dead, would be an understatement for me.

Hi, Im Bella Swan, walker among the living. Of course, I could be going way too deep and overboard saying that I am seriously walking among the living but whatever.

If you could see me right now, you would believe that someone died or worse.... I died. Oh, I died. I died a million times and repeated when he left. My soul, my heart, my reason to live left me. I knew he would though. Look at me, compared to him. Greek god. Plain Jane. You know what I mean?

Anyways, Im trying to get to my story. You guys already know that story. This is mine. Bella Swan, only living demon-angel among this earth. Hi.


	2. Chapter 1

The first day I found out I was a demon angel scared me to hell, to heaven and back down to earth. No joke.

**Flashback**

I was lying on the ground curled in a tight ball, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears racked my body, causing the pain to flair up even more. Then, I was filled with a huge wave of anger and of murderous feelings. I felt the warmth of fire near my skin. It wasn't too hot, just right though. I looked up and instantly stood. Fire was burning around the forest and was engulfing the trees and bushes. I panicked and ran at the fire, seeing if I could pass through. I closed my eyes right as I passed, but I felt no pain, no scorching flame of death had touched me. I was more than surprised. I tried again and again and the same thing happened. Then, I felt all my anger go away, as did the fire. My facial expression must have been hilarious as I saw this. One moment there was an uncontrollable fire burning down the vast forest of Forks and the next it was gone. I looked around and saw all the burned trunks of tree's and bare ground with no grass. I wished that the tree's were healthy again and luscious grass grew, suddenly it appeared. What the...? Then, a voice talked to me.

_Bella... Isabella... Demon...Angel...._

I was scared. There's it. There's those three words that sums it up. Scared I was. Who heard voices say your name and then say Demon Angel? Crazy people, I tell you. And I am not crazy. Maybe I was...Anyways back to the flashback.

_Bellllaaaa.... Step...forward...please..._

At first, I flat out refused to listen to this voice. I stood there not wanting to move or to breathe. I found out that was easier done. I held my breathe for over 10 minutes. I found that out after the fire. Who knew? The voice of course.

So, me being me... I took a step forward and fell into a vast blackness state of mind. AKA Blacking out. But as I tried to see into the darkness there came a red glare that grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, a person with beautiful white angel wings and a red dress stood before me.

"Angioletta. My dear, Angioletta." Her voice was like soft, ringing bells that any girl would die for.

"Umm...Hi?" was my brilliant response.

"Whats wrong Angiola?" the angel looked confused.

"My names...Bella." I said softly.

She started laughing lightly and she looked at me lovingly.

"Oh Angiola, you have always been my favorite." I looked at her like she was crazy. I've never met her before!!!!!

"Oh. Im going to have to refresh your memory. Bella...Angioletta... You are a Demon Angel. Yes, I know. Oxymoron, right?" she gave me a small smile. "Anyways, you were born as a Demon Angel. God gifted you, you see. He saw that you were purely innocent and good and wanted to give you something. Something that you could never get rid of. A power. When you were very young, you dreamed of playing of angels up in heaven. Your imagination was very vivid when you were young. And as you dreamed, you were actually there. Up in heaven playing and talking to everyone. Everyone, even your creator called you Anneta. But as you grew up, you showed up less and less. Your imagination didn't reach as far as childrens did anymore. You were very lonely, sad, depressed. One night, you dreamed of visting Hell and its fire pit. And you did visit him. You made a deal with the devil that when you die, you were to become his demon. Ofcourse, when you woke up, you thought it was a dream. But, it wasn't. God wasn't very happy with this, but he knew it was coming. So he decided to give you enternal life. I do not know what a Demon Angel is, Angiola. That is your destiny. Now, as a Demon Angel I know you control Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Life. Demon is your fire and air and Angel fits in with Air, Water and Life. You are a very powerful, and dangerous creature upon earth. Be careful of what you posses. I must go. Sweet Angioletta, I will not be far. And when you return, you'll be fluient in Italian. Do not be alarmed. It is the language of the Angels."

And thats when I returned to the earth. A Demon Angel? What is that?

**Flashback Over**

I remember asking myself those questions and maybe your asking yourself, what the hell am I talking about. Am I right?

It has been 200 years since Edward left, 200 years since I died and was re-born and 200 years since I became an Demon Angel. Welcome to my life.

Authors note!

I know a lot of you are not fluient in Italian so this is just a list of what the names mean :)

-Angioletta- Little Angel/Messanger

-Angiola- Angel

-Anneta-Favor, grace

Thanks for reading! Now do me a quick favor. Review! More reviews=More chapters quicker! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Last time....

It has been 200 years since Edward left, 200 years since I died and was re-born and 200 years since I became an Demon Angel. Welcome to my life.

Chapter 2

You must be thinking... How she must be very lonely!  
Oh, your wrong. Im not actually lonely. Being frozen forever at 18 has its strengths. I actually attend Liceo Musicale e Coreutico de Italy. It is an art school that specializes in music and dance. Trust me, we learn math science and all that, except the main focus is in our arts. I am in the dancing section. I perform balliet as my main dance and hip-hop is my followup. I would spend time telling you about my fantastic school, but I have another crisis on my hands.

The Volturi, you know, the big, rich vampire family, are after me. I possess a power so great, I could wipe out even them in a single glance. I don't know how they get this information, but they do. I'm not even a vampire, werewolf or a human, but they are after me. Luckily, they only know me as Arabela Carmine. I change my name where ever I go, so that if something happens, like this, I wont be tracked down.

"Angelina!Angelina! Loro lei è! Venire su, dobbiamo prendere alla classe. Sig. Alfonso non sarebbe felice di vederci tardi di nuovo!" (Angelina! Angelina! They you are! Come on, lets get to class. Mr. Alfonso wouldn't be happy to see us late again!) Celestina, my best friend here at my school called. Don't get me wrong, Alice was really my best friend and she will be forever. I have tried to contact her over a million times. No joke. I've counted.

I miss the Cullens. Even...him. They made me smile, dance, sing, whatever that showed signs of happiness.

"Angelina? Lei è ok? Lascia prenderla all'ufficio ed a casa. Lei non guarda bene." (Angelina? Are you ok? Lets get you to the office and home. You don't look good.) Celestina brought me out of my trance.

"No, nessuno Celestina. Lei va alla classe. I suoi genitori vogliono che lei imparando. Posso andare all'ufficio mie. , Va ora!" (No, no Celestina. You go to class. Your parents want you learning. I can go to the office myself. Now, go!) I replied using my perfected and fluient Italian. Celestina looked at me once more then ran off to class. I sighed and shook my head. She was so caring.

I guess I should explain some more about me as a Demon Angel. I look Italian, except with fairer skin. My eyes are a bright shade of purple, but I wear a soft silver colored contact. My hair, well, is wavy. You know, the perfect little waves everyone wants. Except my hair is not brown. Its a dark shape of burgandy. Part of my demon side. I am 5' 9" and I look like I haven't lived 218 years. My voice sounds Italian and everything so I figured I'd move here and start a new beginning.

(I would tell you she signed and everything from school from being "sick" but thats just boring. She is currently in her car, driving to her, well, very very expensive apartment.) I figured out some of my powers, other thank I can control the elements. I can read minds **`wince`**, see the future `double wince`, control emotions `triple wince`, create allusions, pain (Janes), track and I can create thoughts in your head. I have vampire traits too! Strength, hearing everything! The only two differences are that I have no desire to blood and I have fangs. Like, real long curvy scary fangs. But I can hide them.

My thoughts drifted to the Cullens. I remembered them perfectly. They who made me feel loved, like I was in another family. They, who broke me into a million pieces but who I still hoped whould show. Cullens, deadly vampires that could have harmed me or not accept me, accepted me but threw me out.

I arrived at my apartment, parked my yellow porsche `wince` and made it inside. I sat my backpack down and ran over to the couch and sobbed.

The Cullens. The Cullens. Where can you be? Alice, why don't you see? Don't you see me?

OK so I went a little over board on this one! Im sorry about all the Italian. Tell me if you just want me to put it in english for ya'll, k?

Celestina- Heavenly


	4. Chapter 3

Last time!!!!!

The Cullens. The Cullens. Where can you be? Alice, why don't you see? Don't you see me?

Chapter 3

APOV (OH YA!!!)

200 years, 50 minutes, and 2 seconds. It has been been freaking 200 years since I have seen my best friend and sister. Im not allowed to look at her future or even try to contact her, but that doesn't mean she can't contact me. (EVIL :)) I have received a million and two messages from her over the years. She has told me everything about her life including that she is a Demon Angel. I dont know if I should believe this. I mean, it could be some descendant of Bella's emailing me. And what the heck is a Demon Angel?

"Alice? Darling. What are you doing?" Jasper called to me.

I had unconcessiouslly started packing a bag full of clothes. I knew where I needed to go and where I needed to be. In fact, 5689 Cinzia Drive, A.P.O.N. 101. (Not a real address guys!!! haha go ahead and try if you want, tell me if u have succeeessss!!!! haha!) .

"Jasper.... Dear. I am going to Italy. I just need to get that Italian feel. Go shopping, speaking Italian, you know. You want to come?" I licked my lips nervously, hoping he would believe my lie.

"Honey, don't lie to me. Why are you going to Italy?" Jasper now stood next to me, holding my hands.

"Can I tell you on the plane?"

He nodded and we were packed. I got the airplane tickets last minute and we got on the plane. How was I going to tell Jasper that Bella was alive? Or that it could be a prank of some sorts?

BPOV  
I will never forget the day that I changed my name to Angioletta. It was my favorite name out of all the names that I chose. It was the day that I actually received some sort of email from Alice. She still believed that I was a human. I didn't tell her about me being a Demon Angel until.. well my 118th birthday actually. But back to the point. Alice emailed me. It..wasn't the best email to hope for but still a reply! It said

Bella,

Im sorry.

Alice

It was kinda short and I don't know why she was sorry. Didn't she hate me? Oh well. I remember that I jumped for joy and thats when I discovered my angel wings. I guess I left that out. They are feathery, big, soft and...red. Blood red. Not to scare you or anything. ;)

I then rushed over to the place to legally change my name, changing it to Angioletta Lia. (Lia-Weary).

Yes, that was the happiest days of my life.. I mean.. existence.

APOV  
"WHAT?!?!" Jasper whisper-yelled. "We are flying to Italy because you think Bella is alive? Its been 200 years, darling. She can't be alive."

"But Jazz! She's emailed me all along! I have recorded all of them. She says shes an Demon...Angel or something. Jaz, I have a good feeling about this! Please. Just go along with it." I begged.

"Fine." I smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. The plane is about to land at Italy Airport. Thank you for flying with Among Italian Lines! Have a nice day._

(I skipped the flight! It wasn't that important. Alice took the entire flight to explain what was happening and stuff.)

A couple of stretched out minutes later, the plane was landed and pulling into the terminal. Ofcourse, it took the plane freaking forever to get the tunnel attached but when it did, we exited the plane in a hurry. We said we had another plane to catch so we got to the front of the line. (I love doing that and mysteriously ending up waiting for my parents haha) I rushed to get a car, barely containing my excitement. I knew she was alive. I just knew it!

EPOV (Emmett)

Hmmm.... Alice and Jasper disappeared...

Haha sorry about the ending! I just had to add Emmett in! REVIEW PLEASSEEE!!!!!!! :)))))))) Its real simple! Dont make me go Italian on you! Haha :)


End file.
